Memories - Shiro FujimotoxOC -
by badgerjoy
Summary: Lisa Egin is the sister of Yuri Egin, and daughter of Ernst Egin. She has a history with twins Rin and Yukio Okumura's father, Shiro Fujimoto. This is just a story of selective situations. c:
1. Chapter 1

Blazen red is Lisa's favorite color, because that's the color hue that stares back at her when she looks into the eyes of Shiro Fujimoto. It's also the shade that dusts her cheeks when the man compliments her, whether through perverted jokes, or just sweet words. Back in the old days, she turned that shade a lot, maybe even darker than that - because no matter how much she wanted to hate him when she was younger, she only grew to love him more as she got older day by day.

The way he smelled enriched her, despite it being the annoying oder of smoke, she loved it because it was apart of him - it came with the package, and she never complained when the scent clung to her sheets. When he holds her, she basks in the warmth of him. She can feel and hear his heart beat, many nights it lulled her to sleep.

By far, his kisses were the best. His lips are soft yet firm, and moved against her's so chaste and sweet. She used to be embarrassed when he kissed her, only when she wasn't used to it though. As time went on, she cherished every single one he gave her, she'd want them to last a lifetime and didn't care who'd see - even that demon Mephisto.

Before she became a Mother Superior, when she was a sister to be exact, she broke rules left and right. She never wore the uniform, she chose the exorcist attire as to not coverup too much; but the most important rule she broke was abstinance, and she cherished defying said rule everytime she commited such sin. She thought to herself that it couldn't be too bad if she only slept with one man, the man who she intrusted to have her heart forever. And it'd be really hard to resist him, with all those sweet kisses and promising words, the way he touched her always made her pleasently tingle.

"I love you." Those words of his alway makes her heart swell and make her unbelievably warm; who needs a fire when your cherished lover warms you with their body and notions of affection? "I love you too, Shiro." She smiled against the skin of his neck. There they were, laying together, bare for the second time in their relationship - the feelings and actions were as amazing as the first's.

Both felt completely relaxed in such a position, he had his hand rubbing the entirety of her back; soothing her, yet she didn't want to be sleepy. He pulled the thick covers over the two of them, since they began to feel the bitter cold within the room again. "Mmh, should we build a fire?" He murmured before kissing her cheek, motivating her to lightly kiss his neck before she replied.

"I don't want to get up, and I know you don't either." He chuckled and held her tighter against him, he had to admit that he greatly enjoyed the raw feel of their naked bodies touching in such a way, he knows he doesn't want to abandon the feeling even for a moment. "You're right." He chuckled again. "You know me well, don't you?"

"Come on, how about a little kiss?" Shiro smiled down at his lover, who puffed her cheeks out and glared lightly up at him. "Quite frankly, I don't think you deserve one." She mused as he hugged her tighter, engulfing her in the warmth he wanted to share.

"I _really _want a kiss Lisa, please?" He managed to press a kiss against the side of her face, making her giggle and try to push him away. "Stop it!" She laughed as he started pressing little kisses all over her face, missing her lips every single time. "Aw hell, come on lemme kiss you." He pleaded, making her smile.

She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, but he quickly leaned down, grasped the side of her face, and gave her the most passionate kiss he's given her in a while. "Mmh, that was really nice." She commented, making him grin as he pressed his lips against her own again.

"Damn, I love you Lisa." His loving gaze bore into her, making her blush a dark shade of red - a color much like that of his own eyes. "I love you too Shiro." She replied, and took his hands to hold as if to warm them. "Fujimoto, Egin." Came a voice approaching from behind, catching the couple off guard for a moment, thankfully it was only an informant - which could still mean bad news.

"The Vatican is calling for the both of you." The exorcist informed. "They want the two of you to investigate the whereabouts of Yuri Egin, and bring her to the Vatican if possible." Exchanging a look, Shiro and Lisa nodded, not fully aware of what situation they'd be getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shiro." Lisa whispered to her lover as he lay beside her. Their fingers were intertwined as they laid on their blankets and pillows under the stars. "Yeah?" He smiled warmly at her, he's never done anything like this before (camping), but he was happy to be with her regardless.

"You know, well - this is cheesy b-but ..." She looked over at him, he held this loving gaze she knew well. "Y-You're the, well ... y-you know ... I love you is what I'm basically trying to say." Her face flushed a bright red as he began to chuckle.

"I know." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her rosy cheek. "I love you more than anyone, Lisa." He stated simply, without hesitation or even the slightest hint of nervousness. He was completely and entirely comfortable with her, something that she herself had to work on.

"Nice to know." She smiled back at him, and even moved slightly to place a kiss on his nose. They both thought briefly about how they would never have seemed like they'd go on a date or trip like this, but it had been a mutual friend's idea, and they decided that they really wanted and needed to have true alone time together, just the two of them - even without her close familiar.

"You know," He presented a playful grin on his lips as he caught her attention. "I wonder if you'll still find me attractive even when I get to be an old man." The woman snorted in reply. "Well, you already have grey hair, you old fart."

"Hey now, don't go there." He chuckled. She laughed a bit, and stole a kiss from him before she spoke. "The real question is that will you still find me attractive. Cause I know you like the beautiful busty young ladies."

"You know you're my one." He stated simply as he pressed his lips against her cool forehead. "Well, you know my breasts are going to get saggy eventually." Now he snorted and erupted in small bursts of laughter, startling the young woman.

"You've got a point there," He breathed. "But you know now I'm hooked on you and even saggy boobs won't make me love you any less." Grinning, she gave him another kiss before she turned her head back to gaze at the stars.

"That's nice to know too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmh, Lisa?" Shiro murmured as he struggled to wake. The woman whose arm he grasped merely shook, her sudden movement of sitting up is what caused the man to be startled. "Lisa, are you okay?"

She ignored her lover for a few moments, even when he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, desperate to stop her from shaking. "Baby, are you alright?" She looked at him through teary eyes, her lip trembled as she stared at him.

"I had a dream, about Yuri..." She mumbled as she eased into his embrace. "Was it the same as last time?" He questioned softly as he retracted from her and grasped the sides of her face.

She nodded, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. He gently pressed his lips against her own before wrapping his arms around her again, and began rubbing her back to sooth her as she truly began to cry.

** older days **

"Hey Lisa!" Called the voice that belonged to who Lisa believed was the most annoying boy on Earth. Huffing, she pressed her books tighter against her front and just kept walking, ignoring Shiro as he finally reached her.

"Hey Lisa~" He grinned at her as she puffed her cheeks out, staring at anything other than him. "Hey, why are you making that face?"

She didn't utter a word, and merely kept on walking, she even started on a faster pace - but Shiro kept up. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me to this cool new-" He was interrupted with a snooty 'hmph!'

"No way!" She sassed, still keeping her gaze away from him. Completely unsurprised about her outburst, Shiro smiled a knowing smile as he took out and lit one of his cigarettes.

"I know what this is about." He chuckled as he inhaled. "You're jealous~" Stuttering, Lisa threw him an incredulous glare. "W-What?!"

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he smirked at her red face. "You've been so sweet on me finally after we made love, but now you're hella jealous about what I said about that hot holder woman."

Pissed, Lisa nearly hissed at him. "Yep, and I knew you would get

jealous - or more like I really hoped you would. I did it on purpose." He concluded, giving her a sweet smile as her glare became even more heated.

"You cocky bastard, you're lying!" She growled, surprising him a little. "Mhh, what? No! I'm serious! Why would I say it in front of you if I didn't want you to hear it and get jealous?"

Pausing for a moment, the girl stopped in her tracks to ponder his words. "So... you said that just to make me want you more?" He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head as he replied. "Yeah, kinda like that, I guess. I wanted to know that you liked me enough to get jealous."

Seconds later the girl burst into a cluster of laughter, startling the young man. "Ppff, you're so stupid." She chuckled as she gently bumped into him, making him smile down at her. Removing the cigarette from his lips, she allowed him to lean down and kiss her.

"Don't you dare try to make me jealous in anyway different." She warned, causing him to laugh as he nodded. "Trust me baby, I like to look, but you're the only one I want to touch."


End file.
